Broken
by silly wounds
Summary: She stood there. Ready to fight back for her dignity, her soul, and her heart. // Her body lay there. Broken. But it wasn't just her heart that was broken. It was everything. Now, she was forever broken. Niley, Oneshot


**Ages: Nick, Miley, Selena = 19 // Blake, Chase = 20 **

**Living Arrangement: Nick, Miley, Selena, Blake, and Chase all live together in a big apartment since they go to the same college together. **

**Huge thanks to Jen (swinglifeawayxx) who Beta'd this!! She's an amazing writer. Go check out her stories. Now!! **

Broken 

She stood in the middle of the living room, starring at the eyes of the person who had broke her heart into two, ready to fight back. For her dignity, her soul, and mostly for her heart.

_Miley placed her self on Nick's lap, straddling him and leaning down to kiss him ready for a good make out session. She felt her soft lips meet his as he tried to fight her off. _

_"Miles, stop it."_

_She didn't listen of course, as she continued to try and get him to want her ignoring his constant pleads for her to stop. _

_"MILEY!! Stop!!" _

_Still, she ignored trying to get him to let her tongue slide into his mouth as he sputtered trying to get her to stop. _

_"MILEY!! LISTEN TO ME!!" Nick yelled pushing her off him. She looked at him with hurt eyes, feeling the hurt of rejection. _

_"What?!" She hissed. _

_"I can't do this," He exclaimed, "Not anymore!! I don't think we should be together Miley. We both want completely different things." _

_Tears started to form in her eyes. "Nick…We've been together for…For 5 years!! You can't just…We can't just…" _

_"Look Miley, I'm sorry alright? But I can't put up with your crap anymore. You won't leave me alone, it's like I can't have any friends that are girls, all my guy friends think you're way too clingy and I think we've come to a bump in the road that we can't pass this time, Miley." _

_Her crap. He had to put up with 'her crap'. She was supposedly clingy too. But it wasn't her fault that every single girl in High School had fallen over him and his friends were complete assholes. "You know what?! FINE!! But, Nick? I thought you loved me." _

**-B R O K E N-**

_"I'm going to go…Uh…Out for dinner." Miley told Chase and Blake. _

_"At 10:00PM?" Chase questioned. _

_"Late dinner. Bye!" Miley said, walking out the apartment door. As soon as Miley got to the courtyard, she pulled out her phone, calling her best friend who was 300 miles away. _

_"Hello?" Lilly answered. _

_"Lilly?" Miley's voice cracked. Hearing her friends voice hurt. There was no one here for her. _

_"Miles, what's wrong? I thought you were holding up! Are you okay?" Lilly asked concerned. _

_"This is horrible, Lilly!! I have to live with him! AND it's his birthday tomorrow. Ugh." Miley complained. _

_"It'll be okay, Miles, trust me. And for his birthday you could – Shoot, I got to go, Miles. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye." Lilly hung up. _

_Tears fell from Miley's eyes. There was no one to save her. _

**-B R O K E N-**

_"Happy Birthday!!" Everyone chorused as Nick walked out of his room. A small smile played on his lips. _

_"Thanks guys." He said, walking into the kitchen. His eyes accidentally locked with Miley's. They didn't have their usual glow. They looked dead. Nick let out a sigh knowing he had done this to her._

_"Presents!!" Selena exclaimed. Miley rolled her eyes at the enthusiasm. "Here," Selena offered, holding out a…guitar case. __**With a guitar in it.**_

_Nick's eyes bulged. "Selena, this must've costed a fortune!" She giggled. _

"For you, it's worth it." Nick leaned in hugging her as she grasped onto him like he was the last source food. Miley glared at the two as she felt tears sting at the back of her eyes. This was the girl she was losing Nick to.

_Quickly, the brunette got up and stormed into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. _

**-B R O K E N-**

_There was a knock at the door and Miley pulled her body up unwillingly and walked towards it opening the door revealing her best friend along with her boyfriend. _

_"LILLY!!" Miley exclaimed, hugging her small body. Lilly laughed hugging back. _

_"JOE!!" Miley grabbed onto Joe hugging him tightly as he chuckled. "What are you guys doing here?" Miley asked. _

_"Well, I felt so bad for hanging up on you the other day so I figured we could come visit for a day!" Lilly explained. Miley grinned. It was official. She had the best, best friends in the world. _

_"Well, these are my room mates. Chace, Blake, Selena…And you know him." She introduced not able to say Nick's name. _

_"It's so nice to meet you!" Selena gushed, standing up to shake Lilly's hand. Lilly glared at her. _

_"Uh huh. Just don't steal my boyfriend, alright?" _

**-B R O K E N-**

"Miley stop acting like a conceited bitch!" Selena yelled.

"Oh, I'm acting like a conceited bitch?! You're the one who stole my boyfriend and decided to go screw him!" Miley yelled back.

"Sel, stop it." Nick told her, "And Miley…Just-"

"-Leave you alone?! GLADLY!" Miley yelled, storming into her bedroom. Nick followed her and pushed the door open before she could close it.

"Miley, I wasn't going to say that." He told her softly.

"Just go, Nick." Her quiet voice quivered.

"Smiley, please. Just look at me."

"Do not call me 'Smiley Nick. You have no right." Miley said coldly.

"I'm sorry, alright? Now can you just look at me?" Nick pleaded. Miley turned around to face him. Her eyes were dead and clouded with tears. Her mascara was smudged and her nose was running. Nick looked down.

"I'm sorry, Miley." He whispered.

"You're sorry?! What does that fix, Nick?! It that going to make everything okay again?!" Miley exclaimed, the tears now flowing freely out of her eyes.

"Miley, I just want everything to be okay again!! I want you in my life, alright? I want to stay friends." Nick whispered. Miley shook her head.

"No."

"Miley-"

"NO, Nick!!!!! I can't just let you break me and then welcome you back into my life alright?! I'm trying to let go Nick. I'm trying to just forget about you and what we had. Everything. But you keep trying to do this! You keep trying to get me back. Every time I think I've succeeded, you come back into my life. What do you _**want**_ from me, Nick?!" Miley sobbed.

"I just want everything to be okay, Miley. I don't want you to forget me. I don't want you to forget us. Ever." Nick whispered, as a tear slid down his cheeks.

"I can't do that though Nick!! I can't just…I can't. I'm not that strong Nick. I can only do so much."

"But-"

"Nick, I need you to let go, alright? Just…Please, let go of me. The relationship, everything. Let go." Miley whispered.

"No! Miley, I'm not going to do that!!"

"I **need** you to, though, Nick!! PLEASE!!!!! Just…Just let go." She collapsed, sobbing on the ground.

He stared at her. Her broken body, her broken heart. It was all because of him. He broke her. And now he didn't know what to do.

**-B R O K E N- **

Her body lay there, resting on her bed, trying to put all the pieces together again. She knew she couldn't do it alone though. You can't mend your own broken heart.

But it wasn't just her heart that was broken. It was everything. He broke her, and now she would remain forever broken.

**Alright, guys. Was ****We're Unstoppable**** like horrible or something?? Because no one reviewed =( And I worked hard on it and I thought it was good. Gahh, whatever. Hope you liked this. Review please!! **


End file.
